The Path To Redemption
by Redneckninja07
Summary: Sequel to The True Prophecy. Cyborg and Bee now have to find a way to save all the other Earth heroes souls. Literally. Will they be able to save them in time? Or will the world be forever plagued with evil? Read to find out. Some CyBee, definitely BBRae. Maybe RobStar. Review Favorite Follow. That's my mantra. Now do it!
1. Chapter 1

AN- hello all. Shout out to chinaluv for all the support. This is the sequel to The True Prophecy. Hope you all enjoy. Its in 3rd person as of now. Maybe ill change again later. But who knows? XD read on and find out!

Disclaimer- pfft. Me?! Own teen titans?! That's a good one!

Its been a week since Trigon was vanquished. Cyborg was sitting in his shop, working on a new piece for his arm, when Bumblebee walked into the room.

"Hey Sparky, you almost ready? Its about time to go." She said, with a look of worry on her face. A few days ago, she was almost dead, and now she has to jump back into the fray to rescue everyone else. Cyborg looks up at her.

"Give me a sec, Bee. I can only work so fast. I need to make sure my battery doesn't overload. And I need to put extra armor on for the trip. I should be ready in about 20 minutes. Why don't you make sure our packs are ready?" He was hoping she'd take the hint, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Sparky, nobody tells me what to do, and I already checked on the packs. You asked me an hour ago. Who knows how long the others can survive in Trigon's world?!" She looks worried, but Cyborg shrugs it off.

"I need to be prepared. I want to save them as much as anyone. My whole team, my family, was ripped apart in that last attack. I can't try to rescue them, and lose because I wasn't ready. Please, Bee, just let me finish." He starts working again, and Bee nods. She understands most of his pain, her team was taken too, but she hasn't been apart of a team for as long as Cyborg. She knew he was feeling distraught, and she chose to leave the matter be for now. As she turned to leave the room, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Bee, I'm done. See?" He gestures to his metal plates. They look brand new, and have a lot more bulk to them. He then gives her a hug, and says,

"Let's go. Before its to late." They walk from the shop, to Raven's room. It was weird to be in her room, because the last time he was actually in her room, Beast Boy messed with her mirror, and they got sucked in. The same mirror that he was heading to now.

"Well... I guess its time then, right?" Cyborg asks, more to ease the tension than anything else.

"Ya. Sparky, I'm glad that I met you, just sayin'." Bee reaches out, and hugs Cyborg. Then, they both grab the mirror, and a black claw sucks them into what used to be Raven's mind...

Meanwhile...

It was dark, and full of souls. Raven could see that. Trigon had somehow managed to rip every soul out of the superheroes bodies. Only Bumblebee, and Cyborg managed to survive. Probably because of their higher mental tolerance. Raven just stared into the Abyss. That's what Trigon had called this endless void of whence he came. Its amazing really. He used to be like Raven, always trying to do good, regardless of his heritage. He met a woman, and fell in love, and she was killed in front of his eyes. That's when he let his demonic powers seize control, and what little humanity was hidden within Trigon was lost forever. He met Raven's mother, Arella Roth, and raped her. He made sure to make her live, so his child could be the portal to Earth. He wanted revenge on the evils of humans. They and taken his love away from him, and he would make sure nobody could live to love again. After he was done, he would rule over what was left of the planet, finally satisfied with himself. His plan didn't run accordingly, so he settled with taking away the souls of the ones who opposed him. He died knowing that Earth was doomed. Or so he thought. Since Cyborg, and Bee survived, here was still a chance that all of the heroes could be saved. Things could return to the way they once were. Raven could finally be with Beast Boy... The one she loved. She finally could express the emotions she had been keeping in for so long. If only she could find him, in this mess of souls...

The portal dropped them into a dark empty space, filled with seemingly inanimate asteroids. Cyborg knew better. Things could change in an instant, and he knew that they had to be careful. He turned to Bee.

"We need to be careful Bee. Things can go whack at any minute." He gestures to the open space.

"We need to go look for the emotions. My guess is they're in their domains, waiting for us." As if on cue, Happy appears, seemingly from nowhere, and starts parading them with questions.

"What took you so long? Hows the world out there? Ready to go?" She could make anything sound exciting.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Slow down jitterbug. Where's everyone else? Are they ready for us?" Cyborg couldn't help but ask some questions of his own.

"Ya they're all ready, I was sent to bring ya! They're at ole smartypants' place!" That meant they had three domains to cross. Hopefully things weren't in a disarray since Raven wasn't really... Attached anymore. They started out in Happy's place. It wasn't much different from the last time he was here. As Beast Boy said,

"So, this must be where Air Fresheners come from." Cyborg had said it out loud, and Happy stopped.

"Don't say things like that please!" She still had a smile on her face, but it was different, almost forced. It was almost like anything resembling something of Beast Boy's caused emotional problems. Raven's last thoughts must have been about Beast Boy. Or else the emotions must have different feelings for Beast Boy. Cybor looks embarrassed.

"Ya, sorry. I just miss miss him, ya know?" He looks depressed, in a way. Beast Boy was his best friend, so he was probably hit as bad as Raven and her emotions were. The next domain was Timid's maze. They found Timid waiting at the entrance, like last time. And she was as apologetic as ever. Strangely enough, whenever Beast Boy was mentioned, she would burst into tears. All of the emotions had an input on Beast Boy. Raven must have REALLY loved him then. The next domain was Brave's dojo, but she was nowhere to be found.

"She's probably already at the meeting. We were just waiting for you." Timid said, still as fragile as ever. Just as they were about to cross the threshold to Knowledge's library, they heard a voice.

"H-help... Me." It was weak, but Cyborgs enhanced hearing caught it.

"Guys, wait! Someone's in trouble!" He yelled. Everyone looked surprised.

"That's impossible! Nobody should be out accept us!"Timid yelped, and hid behind Happy.

They searched throughout the domain, until Cyborg caught a glance of movement with his infrared eye.

"Over here y'all!" He yelled, leading them to a lone tree by the outskirts. What they saw shocked them all. Brave was there, and she looked like she was attacked by a bear. The 4 rushed to her side.

"She's breathing, but just barely. Can you guys try to heal her?! Cyborg said, his voice pitched three times higher than normal.

"We can try, but no promises." Happy said. We was worried, they could tell. Timid helped her heal Brave as much as possible.

"All we can do is wait. We should take her to Knowledge's library with us. Something doesn't feel right here. Something's loose, that shouldn't be." Cyborg picked up Brave, and they walked through the portal to Knowledge's Library...

AN- heres the first chapter of The Path To Redemption. I hope you all enjoy it. The reviews on my other stories have been great. This is now story number 4! Cudos to me! Review, Favorite, Follow. Remember that everyone. Love y'all, and see ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- heres chapter 2 peeplzzzz! Last chap, cyborg and Bee went to Ravens mind, and are heading towards a meeting of the emotions. Then they see Brave hurt, now they must enter the meeting. That summarizes chap 1 if your reading this one first... Haha read on... Seriously... Your creepin me out guys!

Disclaimero- Redneckninja07 doesn't own Teen Titans. Please don't sue him.

CHAPTER 2

Cyborg was nervous. Something was out there, and it wasn't something nice. Brave was alive, but barely. At least Happy and Timid were able to close the wounds. Now they just had to wait. First, they had to go to Knowledges library. They all needed to confer about the upcoming journey to the Abyss. It would be a harrowing journey, and the two protagonists needed all of the help they could get. As they stepped through the portal to Knowledge's domain, they knew something was wrong. First of all, the library had no sign of life, and the doors had been ripped off. Timid jumped, and got as close to Cyborg as she could. Even the half robot was better than what could possibly be waiting for them.

"Uh, guys. Was that like this before we got here?" Cy asked. Knowing the answer, but wishing it wasn't so.

"N-n-no. The doors were sti-still attached be-before we left." Timid was scared out of her mind, but so was everyone else. Cyborg switched his arm to lethal, and led the way inside, followed closely by Bee, Timid, then Happy. Brave was starting to stir.

"Wha-? Where am I? Ow!" She yelled, holding her side. When she came to on Cyborg's shoulder, she had tried to jump off, and fell to the ground. Her wounds hadn't been fully healed, and the fall didn't help them any. Around them, a dozen sets of red eyes peered at them from the darkness.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise." Happy said, smile ever present.

"No kidding?" Cyborg yelled sarcastically, as a dozen ravenesque creatures came flying at them. The unexpected attack put them off guard, but they were easily able to defeat their attackers. After successfully destroying the last one, Cyborg turned on his shoulder-light, illuminating the dark space. What, or who, they saw, surprised them to no end. There was Rage, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Don't come any closer!" She said, in a voice unlike her usual dark tone.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it. Yeah, it wasn't me!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself she wasn't at fault.

Cyborg went over to her, hands raised to show he wasn't armed, and gently asked her what was had happened.

"It was to fast. One second, we were waiting for you, the next, all gone. It wasn't my FAULT!" She starts rocking back and forth once more. Cyborg looks at his makeshift team, and shrugs hopelessly. He had no idea how to get her out of this stupor. Brave looked up at him, and nodded towards Rage, seemingly asking permission to try to talk to her. Cyborg just nodded. He had no idea how to fix this, and hoped Brave fared any better. Brave walks over to Rage, and crouches to her level.

"Hey, we know it wasn't your fault, but you need to tell us everything that happened. From the beginning." Brave slowly reaches her hand out, and grasps Rage's shoulder gently. Rage jumps at the sudden contact, and looks at Brave. For a second she looks like her normal self, but quickly her look turns to one of a scared little girl.

"A-alright. I'll tell you guys. It wasn't my fault. When we waited for this two to show, we started a meeting. We wanted to find any way to enter the Abyss without threat of harm. As soon as the meeting started, we knew something was wrong. We all thought it was the fact that Raven was dead, and we didn't have a full connection to our host. We were wrong. Before I could look at whatever attacked us, the lights went out. As soon as they turned back on, everyone else was gone. There's a message in blood over there." She gestures in the general area to her left, and continues.

"When I saw what had happened, I couldn't hide my emotions. Everyone was gone, and I knew I was next. Before the monster could return, I barricaded myself in this room, and called my pets to protect me. It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me." She was starting to fade back into her mind, but before it could happen, Happy came over and slapped her in the face. This caused Rage to spark up in fury.

"Nobody hits me!" She was starting to return to normal. With any luck, they could restore her to her normal self, before it was to late. Happy just smiled at her.

"Snap out of it, Ragey. We need to find whatever attacked the others. We know it wasn't your fault, or we wouldn't have stayed." Throughout all of this, she had a bright, cheery smile plastered on her face. Rage shook her head quickly.

"You-you're right. We need to work... Together." She sounded like she despised the thought. Cyborg looked at everyone, and they started to form a plan...

In the Abyss...

Raven had to find Beast Boy's soul. Now they could be together forever, with no worries of pain. She just needed to find him. Subconsciously, she knew she was going insane every minute she stayed in this endless prison, but she knew she couldn't be rescued. She just thought of Beast Boy. Beast Boy and their love for each other. She shook her head.

'Snap out of it. Cyborg and Bee are trying to save you right now. You can't lose yourself. If you need to find Beast Boy, do it so he doesn't lose HIMself.' Raven ten knew what she had to do. She had to, somehow, take control of her late father's domain. With that power, she could make sure the souls keep all of their humanity. She just needed to figure out where to start...

AN- heres chapter dos. Hope you all enjoyed it, and will leave some feedback. Please? I asked you nicely! Well, here's some questions for you all: how have you enjoyed my stories so far? And what was your favorite one? Leave your answer in a review, and ill be sure to respond in the next chapter, or so. As always: Review, Favorite, Follow, (rinse and repeat). see y'all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN- ooookayyyyy then, one review?! Wtf mate! Well, I guess I can't play trivia games with you all then. Well I guess I should start writing now. But first, a word from our sponsors!

Path to Redemption... Brought to you by Disclaimeros. Redneckninja07 doesn't own teen titans... Disclaimeros everyone! Now back to the story...

CHAPTER 3

Cyborg, and his team of misfits, were on the road to their destination. First, they had to rescue the other emotions, only able to hope that nothing serious had happened to them. Rage was taking the time to adjust to teamwork. It wasn't like she chose to work together everyday. Usually she stayed secluded in her domain, almost similar to Trigon's Abyss. She only came out when she was needed, which wasn't a real common occurrence. Nobody really enjoyed her presence, and she didn't enjoy theirs. Strangely, though, at this point, she was glad for the company. While she may not be used to it, she at least could adapt. Happy seemed to notice the tension.

"Wanna play a game guys?" She asked, hoping it would help ease the mood.

"Happy, as much as we appreciate the thought, we really need to keep moving. Thank you, but no thank you." Bumblebee said, smiling in gratitude. Happy didn't seem to change in demeanor, but everyone knew she wasn't faring that well, just like everyone else. Happy may have a façade of joy, but on the inside, she was devastated. Her host wasn't really... Alive, per say, and half of her 'sisters' have been taken by an unknown entity. Things were no looking well, and by the looks of it all, this was only the beginning. Cyborg led on, only pausing to let the others to catch up. It almost reminded the emotions of the time Cyborg bought the MAX-7 computer chip. He basically became more robot than human. At this point, the only thing he wanted was to find, and save, his friends. He may not have the 'super',but he could damn sure try to be the 'hero'.

"Hey, Sparky! Can ya walk any faster?! I know you wanna save everyone, but we can only walk so fast. The more energy we use, the more drained we'll be if it comes to a fight!" Bee said this with distaste on her face, and Cyborg realized that she was right. He might be half computer, but everyone else wasn't. If he wasn't careful, he could lose his teammates to exhaustion, rather than a battle. While neither were good outcomes, at least they had a fighting chance with the latter. He slowed down, and waited for the others to catch up.

"I'm sorry y'all. I'm just worried. I can't help it that I'm trying my hardest to get to them." He silently pleads with everyone to understand his worry, and for once, hope pays off.

"I-it's okay. At least you weren't trying to r-run away." Timid said, with a small smile of relief on her lips. Everyone was surprised that she would even say anything. Right now, things were pretty traumatizing, but she seemed... Normal. It wasn't like she wasn't afraid, but she wasn't horrified. Its almost as if finding Beast Boy meant more to her than her emotion. Cyborg wiped the surprise off of his face.

"Um, okay then. Lets head out guys!" He tried to put on a premise of confidence, and failed. They all started walking towards an eerie, castle-like structure on the horizon...

In the Abyss...

Raven was searching, and she found what she was looking for. There, in front of her in all of his glory, was the soul of Beast Boy. Now she had help in her search for control of this hellish place. As of that moment, he was floating dormant, as we're most of the other souls. She mentally contacted his soul, trying to find any evidence of consciousness present. Her efforts proved fruitless. He wouldn't let her in. It was almost as if he preferred she leave, than stay. She blamed it on the trauma of the fact that he was, for all intents and purposes, dead. She was just glad that he didn't try to physically harm her. Although they were both souls, or ghosts, they could still harm each other. Raven even more so because she was actually her soul self. Right before she would have died, she separated her soul from her body. It was now in a dormant state, lying safe in the tower, with all of the other 'corpses'. She had to keep trying. He was the only person who could give her the strength to keep trying. She loved him, and hoped that they wouldn't be stuck there to long to see him lose those memories, along with all of his others. She HAD to wake him up. She was going to keep trying if it was the last thing she could do. She pushed her soul self even further into his consciousness, and started to experience some of his thoughts, something she hadn't done since looking into Robin's mind...

BEAST BOY FLASHBACK...

Raven. The most beautiful girl in my whole world. We may not be compatible, in her eyes, but I see us as a perfect match. We may look like opposites, but we understand each other more than anyone understands. We both have had less than acceptable childhoods. Have had problems since virtually being born, and have both had our hearts broken in a way nobody should. Today's the day I'm gonna do something about it. Today, I'm gonna show her that we aren't so different. If only she'd let me in first...

'Raven! It'll be okay! I promise. We- no I, won't let Trigon win! I promise...' Raven just curled up in my arms. This is the longest I've ever been this close to her. It sucks that it took the end of the world to bring us together like this, but I'm glad we have this chance, at least...

'Raven' I whisper, 'don't leave me like this. I love you. You can't die now!' No she can't leave me like this. It was all Trigon's fault. She had a bigger purpose in the world than being some portal! No, she was, is, the love of my life. If she has to leave, it won't be in vain.

'I swear, I will make sure you live on in soul.'...

PRESENT...

"No, it's all my fault!" Raven whispers. "It's my fault you're like this. I shouldn't have let you in. I shouldn't have put you through this pain." She starts to feel tears coming on, but then she feels a weight on her shoulder.

"Come on, Rae! I wouldn't give up that easily, and neither should you! I'm here now, and we're together. That's all that matters. We'll get out of this, trust me. We beat Trigon, and we WILL escape from this prison." The weight on her shoulder becomes a weight around her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw the ghostly Beast Boy wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay, lets get to work." They started walking together towards the darkness. It was a place to start, and yet ha each other to keep one another safe...

AN- okay then here's chapter 3. Sorryz I didn't update yesterday, my wifi was acting crazy. All fixed though, so I'll makes double today. Well that's all I guess then. Review Follow Favorite everyone! See y'all next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- hey y'all its chapter 4! I'm glad ive been able to write this much. I'm glad i started watching Teen Titans again haha. Well I really don't have much in the way of conversation as of yet, so just read on I guess...

Disclaimero- still have no claim to the teen titans awesomeness, but if one who reads this does and doesn't want it any more, feel free to give it to me :)

CHAPTER 4

Back in Nevermore, Cyborg was in a heavy argument with himself. He wanted to head through the weird castle thing on the hill, but he also didn't want to chance losing all hope of rescuing his friends. He was pretty deep within his mind, when his answer was presented to him. Rage yelled at him,

"Wake up ya hunk of junk! I have something to say." She had, basically, reverted to her old self. The only exception was the fact that she wasn't trying to kill everyone present. It could be seen as a huge improvement to her past demeanor.

"Rust bucket, if you read the blood message on the wall back at the library, you'd know that we're supposed to be here." She said, with a scowl on her face. It would have been amusing in any other circumstance, but this one was to serious to joke about. Cy looked confused at the mention of 'blood message'.

"Message? What message!? I didn't see no message!" He was yelling now, but everyone pinned that on the seriousness of the situation. Brave looked at him with a look similar to Rage's, and Timid shied away from him.

Seeing everyone's reaction, he knew he had messed up.

"Uh, sorry?" It was more of a question than an apology, but they seemed to accept it. Timid calmed down, and Brave reverted back to her usual self.

"The message said something like: 'travel to the dark palace, for there you will find your friends.'" Rage stopped to let this sink in.

"Obviously this is said 'Dark Palace', so this is where we must begin. I guess its a good thing I'm here isn't it? So you can stop arguing with yourself, because we all know that's what you're doing, and start walking. We have people to save." On that note, Rage, and the rest of the team started on the path towards the castle. Cyborg just stood there, amazed. That was the longest thing he had ever heard Rage say, that didn't involve some threat of dismemberment thrown in. He almost lost control of his computer side, and was almost forced into Overload Mode. He would have lost control of his human parts, and basically have been useless. It was a good thing he quickly overcame his surprise. He started jogging towards the rest of his 'team', and they headed up the path...

In the Abyss...

Robin awoke. He felt different... Light. He couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet, and was surprised to see his surroundings. It was empty space. He was scared, but only for a moment. He remembered his training, and he quickly started to survey the area around him. It didn't take him long to figure out he was dead, but he also realized that he wasn't alone. There were hundreds of adrift spirits surrounding him. He remembered the last seconds of his life...

FLASHBACK.

He opened his eyes, ready to jump into the fray once more. Before he has the chance, however, he can see Trigon raise his arms, and forcibly clap them together. The resounding affect tossed him like a rag doll, and he could feel his life force separating, not draining, but separating from his body. He was able to turn his face, and he noticed he was laying right next to Starfire.

"I-I love you St-Star..." He drifted away, literally. His soul was ripped from his dimension, and forced into another...

He shook his head. He wasn't sure what, exactly, had forced him from his body, but he knew he had to find Starfire's soul. He needed toile sure that she was still present in the universe. Hopefully, with any luck, he would be able to find her in this mass gaggle (AN- couldnt resist, just love that term) of heroes. He started to wade through the masses of souls, and he noticed a familiar emerald gaze fall upon his. How ironic, she had found him, when he was searching for her. He didn't care. They had found each other, and could now try to find their way out of this forsaken place...

Back in Nevermore...

They were a little more than halfway up the path, when the empathy felt a presence all around them. Someone, or something, was surrounding them. Brave raised her hand, fingers enclosed in a fist. It was a signal to stop. Everyone stopped abruptly, and waited for another signal.

"HIT THE DECK!" Brave yelled, throwing herself to the ground. Everyone else quickly followed suit, in the nick of time. As soon as Cyborg hit the ground, a creature swooped over where they were once standing. It looked like one of Rage's pet ravens, only much, much scarier. It was, at least, 20 times the size of Rage's incarnates, and almost 3 times as ugly. Its talons looked like medieval spears, and its beak was sharpened to a point. It was, by far, one of the more menacing creatures they had ever met. Cyborg stood up.

"Hey, big guy. Ready for some fun?" He said, while priming his Sonic Cannon. Brave started levitating.

"Hooah! Time for some fun!" She cracked her knuckles, and waited for the next swoop. Rage just smirked. She knew they could handle this, so she didn't make a show of preparing. She just stood in a slightly defensive position, waiting. Timid didn't get up off the ground, but instead formed an energy shield around all of them. They were ready, and almost as if cued, the bird flew at them, screeching an almost deafening tone. Cyborg took aim, and yelled the famous slogan.

"Titans, GO!". They jumped into action. Timid opened the shield just enough for them to hit their attacks, and still protect them from whatever the bird could hit them with. Her fear fueled her power, and this increased the power of the shield. Cyborg shot the bird on a low setting, to disorient it, then Brave, and Rage both hit it with a huge pulse of power, while Bee flew at it, and hit it with a downward haymaker. As quick as the battle had started, it was over. The bird couldn't take the combined attacks, and plummeted into the depths below them.

"Whoo! That beast ain't comin' back any time soon!" Brave yelled with excitement. "That's what you get for tryin' to kill me!" She yelled into the empty space below them. Cyborg looked up in surprise.

"That thing was what tried to kill ya?! Well I guess we're on the right track then." Rage looked on impatiently.

"Well, are we going, or not? Hurry and choose, before we get attacked again." She kept the scowl on her face, but secretly smiled on the inside. They had seamlessly defeated that monstrosity in one fell swoop. She was confident that they could save her host from eternal damnation. Cyborg headed towards the castle, taking heed of Rage's words. The time for celebration would be later, when they had defeated the challenges ahead of them...

AN- heres chapter 4. Hoped you all looooooved it. Ya know, reviewing shows me that you actually enjoy the story, so the more you review, the more I wanna write. Just so ya know guys... Haha well enjoy this chapter, and be ready for the next one. See y'all later :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN- welcome to chapter 5. What have you liked so far about my story? As of this point. The souls of BB Star and Robin have awoken, and Cyborg and his ragtag team have entered an eerie castle in Nevermore. Whatever's in store for them, can't be good. Read on and be amazed.

Disclaimero- still dont, or never will, own the teen titans... Damn

CHAPTER 5

Cyborg and his team entered the castle. As expected, the surrounding area was shrouded in darkness. Cyborg activated his shoulder-light, and illuminated the darkness ahead of them. The castle didn't leave much to the imagination. There were a few dusty pieces of furniture in front of them, but nothing really spectacular. Rage laughed.

"All this work, for an musty, old, and empty room? Wow this is really spectacular!" Sarcasm was running out of her mouth like a waterfall. Every piece of furniture in the room looked like it hadn't been moved in almost a millennia. Cyborg worked his way towards the next room, when he heard an almost insignificant sound of air. He quickly ducked, and felt the air of a dozen arrows fly over his head.

"Well, I guess the booby traps still work, heheh." He motioned to his team, and the started to walk forward, calculating each step before they take one. After the third trap, Cyborg stopped. He used his robotic eye to scan the surface around him. He looked for the areas with the least amount of activity. That's what they would avoid. The traps were activated as they stepped on a certain tile, and the ones with the least amount of footsteps signaled the ones they would avoid.

"Okay guys, follow my every move. Step only on what I step one. I think I've figured out the pattern." He cautiously stepped on a tile, and was relieved to find his method worked, nothing tried to kill him. He motioned to the others. It was time to get moving. They had to find the other emotions, before it was to late...

In the Abyss...

Raven, and Beast Boy floated side by side. They weren't particularly looking for anything, but were each just enjoying the others presence. Beast Boy looked over at Raven, and noticed she looked a little worse for wear. He reached out to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Rae, you know you can tell me anything right? No matter what it is, I'll listen." He waited for a response, but only felt her hold on tighter. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but didn't want to push the subject any further. He just stood there, with her in his arms, not wanting the moment to end. He knew that he needed to be released from this prison of souls, but he didn't want to leave Raven alone. He, as much as the rest of them, wanted to be free. No matter how he tried, though, he couldn't bear the thought of Raven alone. That mindset is what brought him to just stand there. He didn't try to make a joke of things, he just let reality take hold. Even though he didn't want to release the hold, Beast Boy knew that they had to get to work. There was still to much to be accomplished before they could truly be together, without threat of demise. He slowly let go of Raven, and together they floated deeper into the Abyss. Raven knew that is where the answer to this predicament would be. She didn't know why, but traversing farther into the darkness seemed like the best place to look. Besides, she had Beast Boy there, by her side, forever...

Nevermore

Deep within the Dark Palace...

Cyborg abruptly stopped. There was something wrong. Looking through his robotic eye, he couldn't figure out which path to take. All of them, except the left one, seemed to have been equally traveled. He didn't want to split his team, and he didn't know which way to go. Bumblebee leaned towards him.

"Sparky, I believe in ya. You'll figure this out. Pick whatever path you think is best." She says, with a hug of encouragement. Cyborg closed his eyes, trying to use his heart instead of his brain. He finally decided on the left. It reminded him of a poem, about roads not taken. He figured it would, at the very least, be a decent place to start. Usually, the path least walked is the best choice in any situation.

"Okay, y'all, I think we'll take the left one. Nobody seems to have taken that one, so I think it'll be the best choice." Cyborg said this with a twinge of regret. He almost always relished the fact that he could solve almost any problem with some form of logic. Making a choice out of thin air wasn't something he was used to. Bee noticed this, and just gave him a smile. It was enough to make him sure of his choice. He would throw caution to the wind, and hope for the best. He looked at each of his team members, and realized how close they had gotten at this point of their journey. Any other day, Cyborg would see Timid as weak, and fear Rage's wrath. He still felt the latter, but not as heavily. But he actually was glad that Timid was included on the journey. If she hasn't been with them, they would have been mince meat for the huge bird creature. He smiled at all of them, and started to lead the way forward. The first step caused his to, slightly, regret his decision. As soon as they stepped foot in the cavern, the floor opened beneath them. Falling down a chute to the depths below, they all tumbled into each other, until hitting the bottom. Luckily, everyone landed on Cyborg, so nobody was critically injured. Everyone had a few scrapes and bruises, but were otherwise unharmed. They looked up, and noticed they were in a dungeon-like area. There were cells littered throughout the hallways ahead of them. Brave noticed a light shining on a path to their left, and started walking towards it, not waiting for instruction. Once reaching the light, she noticed her other emoticlones chained to the walls. They looked miserable. Knowledge had blood rimmed around her jaw. Rudeness had dozens of lacerations around her body, with her leotard torn from the ribs, to her midsection, barely covering her frail, unconscious form. Brave was to horrified to say anything, but instead just sat there with tears in her eyes, not wanting to look at the others. By this time, the others had noticed her absence, and rushed to her side. Looking up at the emotions latched to the wall, Cyborg almost lost control. These were all a part of Raven, and it hurt him to see them in this condition. He was now certain of his conviction. He would make whoever had done this to them pay dearly. Raven was a surrogate sister to him, and he was overprotective for her safety, willing to risk his life for her, and everyone else on the Titans. The rest of the group sat there, devastated, while Cy freed all of the emotions from their bonds. By this time, Knowledge had awoke, as well as some of the others who weren't to badly damaged. She couldn't believe her eyes, and as soon as she realized Cyborg, and the rest were actually there, she hugged him tight. Nothing to sensual, more of a hug of relief, and gratitude.

"Come on, lets get ya home." Cyborg said, with a mixture of relief, and worry in his voice. He picked up the unconscious emotions, and hoped that the rest could walk. Rage walked over to Cyborg.

"Since I'm so pissed off right now, at all of this that has happened to my sisters, I can teleport us to the library. I have to much unspent energy, and if I don't use it, I might crack. If I lose control, everyone is as good as dead." She stopped walking, waiting for the response.

"Thank God, I didn't have a plan of getting out of here. Do your best Rage." Cyborg whispered, voice full of relief. Rage closed her eyes, envisioning the library, and pulled all of them through a portal. In an instant, two dozen tired figures materialized, seemingly from nowhere, in front of Knowledge's library. Everyone felt the air lighten, relieved to be out of the hellhole that was the Dark Palace. They opened the door, ready to figure out the way to the Abyss...

In the Abyss...

Raven was in to much pain to keep on floating. She could feel her emotions in disarray, and could feel every bit of pain that they were feeling. She was starting to lose consciousness when, suddenly, the pain lessened to a bearable degree. She realized she could look through her emotions eyes, and she grabbed Beast Boy's arm, making him stop.

"Watch over me, and make sure I don't lose myself." She said, and before he could protest, she let herself be enveloped into her mind...

Knowledge's P.O.V

We're in a debate on what to do. Cyborg doesn't want to leave us, but we are in no condition to go with them. Rudeness still hasn't woken up from her stupor, and I can barely think over the pain emanating from my wounds.

"Knowledge, we can't just leave you here. If you get captured again, who says you'll even come out alive?! Raven isn't Raven without all of y'all! You always go on about how she can't survive without being attached to her emotions! Can't you see how important it is that you come along? We need all of the help we can get, and you are the only one smart enough to figure a way out of this mess. Come on Knowledge." Cyborg wasn't going to be swayed, and he actually has a point. If we ARE taken again, we might not come out alive, and then Raven will be nothing.

"Uh-hem. Okay, let's have a vote. Who would like to venture into the unknown to rescue all of the souls of Trigon's victims. Not knowing whether you will return alive?" I stop, and see everyone raise their hand.

"Well, I guess that's our decision then Cyborg. Ummm..." I trail off, at a loss for words. This was the first time I had not been the voice of reason, and I was, quite frankly, astounded.

'Listen to him, I need all of the help I can get. When you were imprisoned, I felt all of your pain, all in one burst. I can't do that again, or I will die. Go, help Cyborg...' That was Raven, speaking in my head. I'm so confused at this point, that I waited for Cyborg's plan. He was suggesting that we just do a full frontal assault to the Abyss. Maybe breaking the structure in any way would cause the souls to be released. I guess it's worth a shot, so I raise my hand with the others, and we start to grab what we need. This was going to be a harrowing journey, and we would need all of the supplies we could carry...

AN- well here's chapter 5 I enjoy the story so far. I'm sorry it was sort of dark towards the middle, but it seemed fitting to explain Cyborgs relationship with Raven. Any comments about my writing style are appreciated, and I would enjoy feedback of any kind. Review Favorite Follow, and stuff. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but its my story, so I decide! Mwahahaha-*cough,cough*. Okay, need to work on the laugh xP see y'all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

AN- welcome to chapter 6. Now featuring more nonsense in the authors note... So, like almost every other BBRae shipper has noticed. Teen Titans Go! The show seems to like the pairing. I mean, they freakin FLIRTED in the last episode. If that's not a premonition of the future, I don't know what is... Okay, so I like BBRae, sue me. Well read on now, and maybe, for once, more than one person (shout outs to chinaluv) will actually give their input xD. Tell me how y'all feel about BBRae in general. Are you reading my stories for the romance? or the action packed awesomeness? Ima stop rambling now... So read the story.

Disclaimero- I don't own anything about the Teen Titans. I only own the way I say 'disclaimer'. And maybe not even that...

CHAPTER 6

Cyborg was sure his plan would work. Or, at the very least, provide adequate distraction for his companions to attack full force. He was fully charged, and ready for action. The emotions, and Bee, were as rested as they could possibly be. Even Knowledge was ready to open a can of whoop-ass. She wanted revenge for what was done to her, and her sisters, and was willing to put aside logic, for once, to play her part in the freeing of the heroes souls. Cyborg was smiling. On the inside, though, he was conflicted. He was content with the battle mindset of all of his companions, but he felt guilty for bringing them into the fight. He knew it was to late for regrets, but he couldn't make the guilt go away. He just couldn't seem to look ahead, only back. He cleared the thoughts out of his mind as much as he could, and tried to look hopeful. Hopeful that they, together, could basically cheat death. In all intents and purposes, the heroes of the world were dead. Trigon's ripped their souls from them. While their bodies were intact, who knew how well kept their spirits were? He looked at his team. And, again, he found the spark of hope that was needed to continue.

"Okay, Y'all. Lets get goin'! We have a long battle ahead. We need to save our strength for battle. Lets move!" He was pumped, and primed for the coming battle. The emotions knew where the entrance to the Abyss was, so they set two of the lesser emotions to the task of teleporting them there. When everyone was ready, they formed two teams, and joined hands. They were then transported to a dark place. The only source of light seemed to be an eerie reddish glow in the distance. Cyborg assumed that it was the Abyss, and hoped that they were close to finishing the journey. Obviously, hopes are almost never allowed in Cyborg's line of work. As soon as they all took two steps forward, they noticed what looked like an army approaching them. There was a mutual gasp uttered from all of the emotions. Cyborg just stared, jaw gradually dropping further. There was a huge mass of what looked to be demons. Bee just moved right next to Cyborg, and grabbed his head.

"Sparky, if we don't make it out alive..." And she placed her lips on his. She made sure this kiss, this last kiss, would be a one to remember. Cyborg wanted the moment to last, but he knew that the demons were getting to close. They were in for a trial of strength. He just hoped that he didn't lose any of the emotions in this. If he went through this to rescue an insane Raven... The guilt would be to much for him. He looked at his team, then at the army, and he readied himself for the fight...

In the Abyss...

Raven knew that there was trouble. She could feel the fear of her emotions. She hoped that she could release the souls in time. She knew it was up to her, but she wasn't sure that they could pull it off. At this point, Raven and Beast Boy hadn't made any progress whatsoever, and Robin was trying to spend the most time possible with Starfire. If Raven didn't find the way out soon, there was no hope for the group outside. Cyborg and his team could only hold off the seemingly endless forces for so long, then they were lost. Beast Boy looked at Raven. He knew she was worried, but he didn't know why. He couldn't feel the danger lying just outside. He didn't know how to help her, and it made him worried. He just hoped they found their way oh of this prison soon, before they started to lose any sense of humanity. Raven turned to Beast Boy. She looked a little less worried, but it was still noticeable.

"Beast Boy, I think I might have just figured out how to free the souls. Hopefully this works, or we might be truly hopeless. Since I'm Trigon's daughter, I think I have a connection to this place. Hopefully, I can use my soul self to take control of this place. Like last time, watch my body, so it isn't harmed in any way." Raven gathered up all of her focus, and could feel a connection to the Abyss. It was faint, but hopefully enough to open the gates. She released her soul from her body, and felt her connection grow noticeably. The power emanating from her surroundings was almost intoxicating. She could feel the strength of all of the souls, and knew what made Trigon love being the ruler of this domain. The bittersweet aroma of all of the super powered souls made her lose control for a moment. She then realized what she was thinking. She wasn't evil, and she never would be. She gathered up her energies, and focused on the doors of the Abyss. She hoped that she had enough power to make this work...

Outside...

"Guys, arrow attack formation! Lets hit em' head on!" Cyborg yelled. He knew this would probably be his last battle, but he knew that he would give his best effort to ensure that he was remembered. He primed his Sonic Cannon, ready for the upcoming battle. The emotions, and Bee, all readied for action, focusing their powers. As soon as the demons were within striking distance, they attacked. This caught the enemy off guard, and gave the heroes the advantage. Cyborg shot 5 of the demo s at once, while Bee shrunk down, weaving through the forces, to the middle of the demon army. As she grew, she spun herself around, kicking the enemies in her immediate area. This caused a confusion within the mass. They didn't know what hit them, and by the time they regained focus, Bumblebee had done the same thing once more. She struck like a cobra, leaving the army tensing for another attack. As soon as Bee appeared, she was attacked. Caught off guard, she didn't shrink down in time. One good blow from the demons weapons caused her to lose consciousness. The emotions all gathered to each other, joining hands. Try knew they were outnumbered, and were going to do a group focused attack. Hopefully this would open up the area for Cyborg to hit the walls with all the will he could muster. They focused their energies, and waited for the opportune moment to strike. As soon as the demons bunched up, readying to strike, the emotions let loose their power. There was enough energy within all of them to disintegrate the enemies they targeted. Cyborg noticed the opening within the ranks, and knew it was his only chance. He had to make it count.

"Thanks y'all. Guess I'll see ya on the other side?" He asked, with a wave goodbye. The emotions were to weak to answer, and all collapsed from their attack. Cyborg charged towards the Abyss, changing his battery as quickly as he could. Priming his cannon once more, he set it to full. He had upgraded the cannon before they had started the journey, hoping it wouldn't come to this point. The shot would, most likely, short him irreparably. This final shot would take so much out of him, he wouldn't have a hope of coming out alive. He crouched down, in front of the entrance, took careful aim, saying his last goodbyes, and fired. The last thing he saw was the beam hit the door, sending cracks along its surface...

In the Abyss...

Raven pushed her powers, with all of her might. But, at the last second, she felt a sudden weakness. Her emotions had tapped themselves out. She didn't know if she had the strength to finish the job, but she would damn sure try. She used the last of her strength, at the same moment Cyborg had shot the door, to push at the gates. The weakened structure couldn't take the force, and the gates buckled, then broke. The souls of Earths heroes flew from the Abyss like a flood. The demons had no chance of winning now. Raven then, abruptly, lost consciousness. Beast Boy noticed that the gates were open, but the. He noticed Cyborg laying on the ground. This time, his whole arm had disintegrated, as well as his circuits. Even he could gather that much. There was no way to describe the emotional distress Beast Boy was in at that moment. The woman he loved, and his best friend were both, seemingly, dead. Beast Boy resolved to fight with all of his might, hopefully avenging his friends. He picked up Raven's soul, and started forward. He grabbed Cyborg by the legs, and started to drag him away from the Abyss. He had to get his friends to safety first...


	7. Chapter 7

AN- sorry I haven't updated in a while. He last few days have been kinda hectic, and the weather sucked. It affected my writing mood. I figured wait and give you a decent chapter, than to rush out a crap one :) well here it is. I do believe the story is getting near the end, so enjoy these last few chapters!

Disclaimeroooooooooo- if someone tells you I own teen titans, and you believe it... No comment... Cuz I don't.

CHAPTER 7

While Beast Boy was pulling his friends to safety Robin, and the other heroes, were fighting off the demon horde.

"Titans, GO! Attack formation Beta!" Robin yelled, clearly his leadership skills being unaffected during his stay in the Abyss. The other heroes quickly followed his command, and started to fan out. The sudden change in the attack pattern confused the enemy, letting the team of heroes take control of the situation, for the moment. Beast Boy had dragged his friends as far as far as he deemed necessary, and was preparing to return to the field of battle, when he heard a soft whisper.

"Don't leave me..." Raven said, barely conscious. Beast Boy wanted to help his friends, but the girl in front of him was to important to leave alone. He sat down next to her, holding her close. Although they were still souls, they had the ability to touch one another. He looked to his left, seeing Cyborg, and he couldn't help losing control of his despair. His best friend had sacrificed himself to save all of them, but Beast Boy could only think about how it was all his fault. He had goaded all of them into this predicament, and he knew that all of his friends could have survived if it wasn't for him. He hasn't realized he was speaking aloud when saying all of this, and Raven turned to him.

"It wast your fault! You know that if we hadn't fought Trigon, he would have destroyed all of us anyway. Now, we can at least let his memory carry on with pride, not pity. Cyborg doesn't need pity, he needs to know we'll carry on without him. Before the whole Trigon incident, he had talked to me about dying. He told me to make sure everyone he knew, especially you, didn't lose hope. If you lose hope now, we won't have a chance at survival. Beast Boy, you did everything you could, and besides, it wasn't your choice to save our souls. Cyborg took the challenge, knowing what the fatalities could be. We planned out attack on the wall together. He told me a lot of what I just said about five minutes ago, in his mind. He told me to tell you to not give up, no matter what the circumstances. And, as embarrassing as this is, he told me o tell you to take a chance with me. I'm guessing you know what it means, but he told me to say it. Bea- Garfield... Don't give up on me now, after the distance we have come together. We have made it this far, and we will make it past this, together." With that being said, she grabbed his face, and pulled it to hers. Their kiss gave Beast Boy a new spark of energy. He knew that all of this was true, only Cyborg would tell him to take a chance with Raven, right before kicking the bucket. Raven didn't want the moment to end, because these moments shared between the two seemed to get better every time. As soon as the two parted, Raven said,

"Go get em'. I'll be here, waiting for my turn." Beast Boy quickly morphed into a rhinoceros, and charged into battle. Raven knew this could be the last time they could spend together, but she knew that it was worth every second...

Beast Boy crashed into 10 demons, causing them to careen into more. There was a general disarray amongst the enemy forces, but they wouldn't give up. They followed their orders, which were to protect the Abyss, and kill anyone who came near it. So far, they hasn't made any progress, but Rey started to notice the heroes getting weaker with every strike. Their souls would need to re-enter their bodies soon, or they would be lost. Robin could feel his strength waning, and came the same conclusion as the demons. He had no idea how they could get to their bodies, but he would fight to his last, if nothing else. He called forth his last reserves, trying to find the strength to take down as many as he could with him. He called his team for one last attack. One that, he knew, would take everyone's last reserves. He didn't want to die this way, but he knew that he would rather die fighting, than surrendering. He noticed Starfire flying towards him. She picked him up off his feet, and kissed him with such force, that any thought of surrendering was banished. She knew the risks, and was willing to take them. The two heroes enjoyed this last moment together, before joining their comrades in battle. It was a shame that this wouldn't be remembered in the history books...

Raven appeared at Titan's Tower. She had teleported to this dimension, trying to find their bodies. She was willing to take the risk of her life, if it would save all of the heroes. She felt that she had less worth in life than everyone else, because she was a half-demon. She thought that everyone didn't care whether she lived or died. She didn't care whether she lived or died. She would be remembered for her sacrifice. As she found the room full of dormant hero bodies, she felt another presence in the room... Quite a few presences actually. As she turned around, she was ambushed by Happy. She hugged Raven so fiercely, it reminded her of Starfire. Looking behind Happy, Raven noticed the rest of her emotions. The power they gave her would surely enable her to bring her friends bodies to her, without the cost of her life. Knowledge came forward.

"It's time, we should hurry, before they destroy their souls with their last attack." All of the emotions joined hands around Raven, and they started spinning at a dizzying pace. Soon, Raven was briefly blinded by a white light. When her vision returned, she noticed she had grown taller, and was wearing white, instead of the traditional dark blue. She focused her energies, and felt the feeling of emptiness between dimensions. Soon enough, she and the bodies appeared in front of the Abyss once more...

Beast Boy was, literally, drawn towards a figure in white. He noticed his body, and quickly noticed that was what his soul was flying towards. As soon as his soul touched his body, he lost consciousness for a few seconds. When he awoke, he noticed he had gained most of his strength back. He looked around, still a little dazed from the transition from soul to whole. He saw the rest of the heroes being drawn to their souls, and... Raven. He locked eyes with her, standing almost the feet tall, and saw their connection. They were together, in soul and heart. He stood up, facing the demons, and they struck. Beast Boy became a gorilla, while Raven just focused her energies into one blast. The result was total destruction. Any hope of the demons winning this battle were thrown out of the window when Raven appeared with the bodies. After the two heroes vanquished the horde, Raven lost consciousness. The last thing she saw, was Beast Boy catching her body...

AN- we here's chapter 7. Did you like the battle scene? Did you find my whole Raven and her emotions connecting acceptable? I need answers! Haha if you enjoyed: Review, Favorite, Follow... If you didn't enjoy it... Still Review, Favorite, Follow. Well I have nothing interesting to say right now, so see y'all next time... Seriously... Please? *sigh* i can't get a break can I? *leaves room*


	8. Chapter 8

AN- well I'm expecting this to be the end, or at least within the next few chapters... Sorry I haven't updated recently, personal stuff goin on ya know? Shout out to chinaluv for her support throughout.,. And to everyone else who has either read, reviewed, favorited followed, etc... Glad you like it. Well read on, an I hope I have made a decent ending :)

Disclaimero- why do you always ask me? I don't own anything associated to the Teen Titans... So there

CHAPTER 8

Raven opened her eyes. She was surprised when she saw she was in her room. She looked to her left, noticing a sleeping figure. It was Beast Boy, and it looked like he had been awake for days. Raven gave a slight smile at the sight. Even after all she had brought him through, he would still stay with her. This had to be love, knowing that he wouldn't leave her because of all of the problems thrown at them. Seemingly on cue, Beast Boy chose this moment to awaken.

"Hey, Rae. I'm glad to see you still alive and kicking." He said, with a gentle smile on his face. He was filled with worry, that was certain. When he had brought his two closest friends back from the Abyss, he feared for their life. Raven had tapped out all of her energies, and Cy had shorted out his internal systems. The only reason he was still alive is because of his human parts. His heart kept beating long enough to fix his internal computer. Beast Boy reached towards Raven, pulling her into an embrace. He couldn't help but let the tears fall. He had been frightened at the thought of losing his closest companion. He held nothing back, and let out his tears of relief. Raven just held him, full of surprise. She hadn't realized how much she really meant to him until this moment. She let the dam break, and her tears started to fall as well. There they sat, crying their sorrows away, glad that the fight for life was over, but still distraught over the losses. They had been, literally, dead for close to a week or more. That wasn't something they would get over quickly, if ever. They sat there, in the hospital room, together. Sharing this moment, and keeping it for all it was worth...

Across the Hall...

"SYSTEM REBOOT, SYSTEM REBOOT."

Bumblebee was jolted into awareness. There was only one reason that sound would be coming from Cyborg.

"Sparky? Are ya back?" She said, the astonishment temporarily rendering her almost speechless.

"REBOOT SUCCESSFUL. HAVE A NICE DAY." The voice said, hopefully meaning Cyborg was back to normal. Cyborg slowly opened his eyes, feeling a slight confusion as to his location. Bumblebee didn't wait for him to sit up, she jumped to him, and their lips met in a kiss.

"Man, I should die more often!" Cyborg said, causing Bee to glare at him.

"No, there is no way in hell I'm losing you again! I don't care if the universe is at stake, you are not gonna do something that stupid ever again!" Bee said. By this point, she was hysterical. Cyborg felt guilty for his joke.

"Bee, I'm sorry, I ju-" before he could finish, the door to his room opened, revealing Beast Boy, and Raven walking hand in hand. When they saw Cyborg, their jaws dropped.

"Wha?! You- explosion- circuits! You're awake already?!" Beast Boy said, full of wonder. Cyborg laughed at his friends reaction.

"Grass stain, you didn't think I was gonna leave ya that easily, did ya? I guess you guys got my blueprints right, seeing as I'm back." Cyborg was on the brink of laughter. Beast Boy's look was priceless. Raven looked at him, and even she couldn't suppress a small smile.

"I guess we should give your circuits more credit then, hmm?" Raven asked, giving a small smirk. Cyborg couldn't take it, he burst out laughing. Beast Boy still couldn't believe he was awake. Cyborg had literally fried his systems, and Beast Boy, himself, had put him back together again. The two girls looked at the sight, then at each other. Bee just shook her head.

"Even after dying, these two seem to have no bounds." She said, with a sparkle in her eye.

"You're telling me. All I heard from Beast Boy was how sorry HE was. I couldn't help but crack a smile." Raven said, looking at the laugh fest the two men were having next to them.

"Girl, you've got it lucky! Sparky, over there, would never admit something was his fault. He's as stubborn as I am. Guess that's why I love him." Bee said. Cyborg abruptly stopped laughing as soon as Bee finished speaking.

"Did you just say what I think you said?!" He asked, hoping it was so.

"Yes Sparky, I love you." Bee said, looking Cyborg in the eye. The two shared a kiss, and Cyborg smiled at her.

"I love ya too."

Beast Boy shook off the surprise once Bee and Cyborg stated to kiss. He turned to Raven.

"You don't wanna feel left out, do ya?" He said, with a wink, and a fang filled smile.

"And what do I get out of this?" Raven said, with a sly smile.

"You get the hottest green man on the planet." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tempting, but you are the ONLY green man on the planet." She said, knowing how to goad him forward.

"Oh shush, and come here." He said, pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately, and she melted in his grip. The two were bonded by their pasts, and could only change for the better from that moment on.

Meanwhile...

While the two couples were sharing their kisses, the rest of the heroes were saying their goodbyes. The world had, seemingly, been returned to normal, and they all had cities to save. Relationships between members of other teams were formed. Speedy and the Green Arrow were planning to keep in touch, to test out new arrow creations. Kid Flash, and his uncle, The Flash, would keep practicing together, so that one day, Wally would follow in his footsteps. Robin was surveying the heroes, when Batman walked up next to him.

"I'm proud of you, Dick. You really maxed my expectations. Your team performed with valor, and bravery. You're a good leader kid." The Bat said, never one to congratulate. Robin looked at his former mentor, and father figure, and smiled.

"Wow, Bruce, was that a compliment?" Robin said, smile never leaving. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Don't take if lightly, Dick. There's still room for improvement." Batman said, turning on his heel. Robin was glad for the compliment, but wasn't going to lose the chance to goad Bruce Wayne. He turned back to the group of heroes situated in the common room. He was glad he was a part of this team. He heard footsteps, and a voice.

"Hello, Robin." Slade said. Robin shuddered. Promise of change, or not, that voice would always send shivers down his spine.

"Slade... What do you want?" Robin asked, hoping it would be quick.

"I just came to tell you that I was serious about my change. I can't take out my frustration on the world, seeing as it wasn't the populace that made me the way I am, but rather, the military. I want to be able to be a father to my children, and I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for tolerating me, through all of my plots of domination. Even through the pain I've caused you, and your team. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a child to see." Slade said all of this with his eerily calm voice. Robin still hated Slade, but was willing to tolerate him. If he was willing to throw away his evil ways, and clean his slate, the. Robin would give him a chance. He would keep a close eye on him, though, to be sure. He surveyed the group in the common room, seeing the other teams make their respective exits. He smiled at the bravery of the Titans, and the Justice League. Even in death, they don't stop fighting. They didn't give up, and he was proud.

In Raven's Room...

Beast Boy and Raven hadn't separated from their kiss, which was getting more intimate by the second. They wanted to show each other their undying love for the other, and they ended up in Raven's room. Raven broke the kiss, feeling nervous.

"Beast Boy, I-I'm not sure we should be doing this. I don't think I'm ready." She said, while in truth, she was afraid. She didn't want to risk hurting him with her powers. Beast Boy had know she would say something to this degree, and he was okay with it.

"Raven, I want you to be ready before we go that far, so I can wait. For you, I can wait." He gently kissed her, and they just laid together on Raven's bed. At that moment, they were content...

"So, that's how your father, and I got together. It only took the end of the world to realize it, but we are together forever." Raven looked at her husband, Garfield 'Changeling' Logan, and their daughter, Faith Rachel Logan. The Titans were still together, in the tower, but with a few extra occupants. Both Robin, and Cyborg each have a kid of their own, with their respective wives, and life was perfect. There was no more threat of demise from the likes of Trigon, and the villains of Jump City were starting to thin out, knowing that crime is hopeless with the Titans around. Slade has since kept up his promise, trading domination, for a normal life with his son. Kid Flash has now become The Flash, taking the place of his uncle on the Justice League. Things were going well in the Titans lives, and it will hopefully never change...

AN- weeeeeeeell that's the end of the Path To Redemption. Review your face off if you enjoyed it. If not, constructive criticism is welcome. If your a flamer... Wtf you reading this far for? I might do a BBRae AU story next, because superpowers can be boring after a while. YOU SHOULD ALL READ CHINALUVS STORIES! THEY'RE GOOD. Well hope you enjoyed my story, and you're gonna stop reading this AN now... Or maybe now... Now? Seriously... You're creeping me out...

CHINALUV- if you're reading this, thanks ya for including me in your stories haha, and thank you for actually commenting on my stories...

Okay now I'm done, so Review, Favorite, and Follow. Sorry if my uploading dates are sporadic, but my life is sporadic, so there :P


End file.
